


Fails

by Astiar



Series: Raguel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Not a thing, Other, fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few of my failed attempts to dovetail "Reclaiming a Life" and "Reclaiming a Home" Which will be the second part of this series when ever I get this Reclaiming finished. Just thought I would put these out there.<br/>None of these are full chapters because they just kinda fizzle out and suck... in my opinon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This begins in season 4 at the end of Rapture. When the boys show up at Bobby's.

 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 

Just as Bobby is about to lead the boys down stairs there is a knock on the front door. Bobby looks to Dean who gives a shrug. Bobby goes back and opens the door. On the other side stands a teen no older than 18, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He has a scar on his forehead and is wearing black slacks and a maroon button down shirt. He's pale and thin and Bobby has never seen him before in his life.

“Wha' you want kid?” he snaps.

“I'm looking for Dean Winchester.” He replies with a hint of British lit, looking up at Bobby from his unimpressive height of 5'8”.

“What do you want with Dean?” Bobby asks less annoyed and more cautious. “Who are you?”

“May I come in first. This really isn't a front porch conversation.” The kid replies with a smirk.

Bobby looks him over then garbs a flask and hands it too him. “Drink first.” The kid does with no reaction so Bobby lets him in. Dean and Sam look at Bobby and the kid with raised eyebrows.

“Who's the kid Bobby?” Dean asks

“I don't know but he's looking for you.”

“Hello. I....” Before the kid can say anymore Cas appears in between them.

“Castel.” The boy says looking at the angel.

Cas looks in awe staring at the boy. “Raguel.” he says with reverence none of them have heard in his voice before.

The boy, Raguel, nods.

“Wait you're an angel?” Dean asks.

“Yes. I am. My angelic name is Raguel though many of my friends still call me Harry.”

“And what do you want with me? Cas made it pretty clear he wants nothing to do with us.” Dean said with a glare but a bit of hurt in his eyes.

“Castel explain.” Raguel orders.

“I..” He looks down. “I serve Heaven not man.” Cas tells the other angel.

Raguel's face darkens in anger. “We serve neither man nor Heaven. We serve only Father and our own hearts. I thought you knew that. That you had potential. IF this is the angel you have become then I feel sorrow for you brother. Being enslaved even if you think it is by your own will is a terrible thing.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

This begins in season 4 in When the Levee Breaks after Cas and Dean talk about Dean accepting.

 

 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Dean isn't sure what to think. He really doesn't want some douche bag angel wearing him as a meat suit but listening to Sam screaming in pain is worse. There's a lull in the screams and a knock at the door. Dean moves over to see who it is, just as Cas appears at his side.

“What now?” Dean asks as Bobby gets the door.

“I do not know. I was told to protect you and something powerful is coming.” Cas explains.

“Wha you want kid?” Bobby asks in a harsh tone.

“I need to see Dean Winchester.” A young British voice replies.

“He's busy right now. Tell me what you want.” Bobby says likely with a glare.

“I need to ask him a favor. And I need to do so as soon as possible if not sooner.” The voice replies in annoyance.

“Let 'im in Bobby.” Dean calls wondering what this guy could be that has Cas worried.

As Bobby leads the 18-19 year old into the living room Dean finally sees him. He's short, maybe 5'8”, messy black hair, bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The boy looks at Dean then turns to Cas. “Castiel. I didn't expect to see you here.” He says looking interested.

“Raguel.” Cas growls out. “What are you doing here? You betrayed us, turned your back on Heaven I will not allow you to...”

The boy cuts him off. “BETRAYED!” He shouts room pulsing with power. “I betrayed no one. I was the one betrayed. I was attacked by my own brothers. I had my wings torn to shreds. I was the one forcefully bound to this vessel. You do not get to tell me what I have and have not done. You don't know what I have suffered what I have endured. What I did for all of you, to have them spit in my face. To try and murder me for POWER.” His small frame is shaking when he's finished tears in his eyes.

“No. No. that can't be. They... they said you ran, joined Lucifer. Fell.” Cas replies looking unsure.

“I never ran. I was driven out. I never fell for I did nothing wrong. I never betrayed you Castiel. I loved you. I still love you.” He said the last softly with a small smile on his lips.

Cas moved forward and fell at his feet sobbing. Raguel placed his hand on his head in comfort holding the other angel to him. His smile soft and sweet making his baby face look even younger. “I have missed you Castiel. I would judge you, but Michael stole my weapon.” He looked up at Dean. “That is why I am here. I was told that Dean Winchester could give me my gavel.”

Cas looked up at Raguel. “They took your gavel? But.. that is...” He looked horrified.

“What's the big deal about this gavel?” Bobby asks.

“And why does Cas look like you got violated.” Dean adds

Raguel laughs. “Luna said I would like you. You are much like Gabriel, always have to add a joke or inappropriate comment. My gavel is my weapon. Each angel has a blade, a simple dagger that they can call upon at any time. But the Archangels were each, at our creation, given a weapon that belongs only to us. This weapon contains much of our powers and special abilities. With out it I am little stronger than a common soldier. To even touch another Archangel's weapon is considered more intimate and taboo than public sex with one of your own gender.” Raguel explains

“And someone stole this hammer from you and you were told Dean could get it back?” Bobby asks.

“Yes and no. My gavel was stolen by Michael. But Luna said that one of the other Archangel's took it from him and hid it here on earth. She then said Dean Winchester could give it to me.”

“Who's Luna?” Dean asks

“She is a very beautiful woman who is married to a good friend of mine. IF you try anything I will make your stay in Hell look pleasant.” He tells Dean with a calm look that Dean knows from Cas means he is dead serious. “She is also a prophet of the Lord.”

“Should you not be with her then?” Cas asks.

“No. Jeremiel is her Archangel. But there are 2 of my Virtues watching her as well.”

“Virtues? As in the choir of angels?” Bobby asks

“Yes. Your bible does add a few choirs or split some of them. There are 6 true choirs, 7 if you count the cherubim. Each lead by one or more Archangels. I am the leader of the Virtues, as Michael leads the Seraphim. When I was forced out many of my men left Heaven for refugee here on earth. Others have stayed in Heaven to protect our home.” Raguel explain. He didn't seem to have any trouble understanding humans or have problems teaching them.

“And how am I suppose to find this gavel?” Dean asks. “What raid ever court house till I get the right one?”

“Don't be ridiculous. My gavel is not the kind used in the human legal system. It is a large war hammer. It looks like this.” He waves his hand and a scale replica of the hammer appears.

“That shouldn't be hard to find.” Dean states looking at the massive thing.

“Of course not. IF it were in this form. Carrying around this monster at all times would be cumbersome. So it can shrink to the size of a charm.” The replica vanishes and he holds his finger up with a 3 inch gap between them. “About this big.”

“Great a 3 inch hammer.”

“Actually it would not be in the shape of a hammer but in the shape of my true name. Finding it shouldn't be too hard with Castiel's aide. It has the same feel as our Father's power.”

Cas's eyes widen. “Dean Winchester can GIVE it to you. Not find it. Give.” Cas says.

“My gavel is already in his possession?” Raguel says.

“I believe so. Dean's amulet feels similar to Father's power.”

“What?” Dean says clutching the amulet. “You want me to believe this is your Archangel weapon?”

“Yes, and yes it is. Will you give it to me?” Raguel asks but doesn't hold out his hand or try and take it.

“Why don't you just take it?” Dean asks use to being man handled by angels.

Raguel tilts his head. “I would never steal from you. Why would you assume that I am a thief?”

“We've not had any nice little pow wows with angels before why should they start now.”

“Castiel what does he mean? Are the others really so far gone they are abusing mortals?” Raguel asks the angel.

“Zachariah mostly. But there are others who have threatened the Winchesters. Uriel was sent to smite a town to prevent Samhain from rising.” Cas told him head bowed.

Raguel glares at a stack of books refusing to turn his anger on any there. “What they have done is wrong. They will be punished for all their transgressions. I will not have my brothers be bullies.”

“Brothers?” Bobby asks.

“Yes. All of Father's creations are my family. Now will you give me my gavel?”

“What's in it for me?” Dean asks

Raguel sighs. “That is a terrible way to look at the world Dean. I would think a hunter would like to do good just for the sake of doing good. I did not know you now needed payment to help others.”

“I...” two spots of red appeared on Dean's cheeks. “That wasn't what I meant. I don't. I....” He trailed off. “This means a lot to me. What would you do with it?” he finally said looking down at the symbol.

“I would first ask Castiel if he wishes for me to judge him. Then put plans in motion to take back over Heaven. It is suppose to be under my rule when Father is away. Once Heaven was in my control I would call back all the angels that have gone astray and get Heaven working as it should be. Who knows what kind of mess they have made. I will also stop you from killing your brother.”

“Kill Sam! What are you talking about?” Dean demanded. “I would never.”

“Your doing it right now. Detoxing him cold turkey will kill him, or at best snap his mind into a million pieces. IF you succeed in this the thing you let out of there will be little more than a vegetable if you're lucky.”

“What am I suppose to do? Let him drink hell juice and keep fucking that demon bitch?”

“Which demon?” Raguel asks suspiciously.

“Ruby. Her name is Ruby.” Dean say. “Now answer me.”

Raguel smiles. “I must say she has gotten clever.” he turns back too Dean. “There are 3 options. One ween him off it slowly. Two replace one addiction with another and feed him a large dose of angel blood. Or 3 give him this.” Holding up a vial. “It will completely flush his system. But he will be vomiting and shitting demon blood till it's all gone. It will be painful and exhausting. But when it's all over the very sight of demon blood will make him ill. He will never crave it again. The downside is that other toxins such as liquor will make him ill. Not sick but ill.”

“And you'll trade this miracle cure for your powers?”

“No I'll give you the vial free of charge.” Raguel says tossing it to Dean.

Dean looks at it disbelieving. He's not use to people just giving things like this away. “Will you help stop the apocalypse?”

Raguel seemed to think for a moment. “Yes and no. I will help prevent the destruction of Earth. But I will not stop the freeing of Lucifer.”

“Why? Why would you want him free? I thought you weren't on his side.”

“Dean. What would you do if Sam was locked in Hell? IT may be a hard concept for you to fathom but Lucifer is my brother. My baby brother. I was there the day he was made. I helped teach him how to wield his swords. I patched his scraped wing when he and Gabriel were doing stupid stunts together. I can no more sit back and watch him be tortured than you can your own brother. When you can torture Sam for disobeying your father and consorting with demons you can talk to me about doing the same.”

Dean looked down. He'd never really thought of the angels as a family. Didn't realize they might love one another. “Lucifer is trying to destroy the world. We can't just let him run around free.”

“Of course not. He will be punished but this time it will be a fair one. Locking him in a cage surrounded by the worst of humanity will teach him nothing of forgiveness and good will toward man.”

Dean nodded. He could deal with that. It was strange for him to think of an angel, an Archangel as sensible. “I'll give it to you, but only after Sam's better.”

“Thank you Dean. You truly are a righteous man.” He looked to Cas. “Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to Castiel, may we use your salvage yard?” He asked Bobby.

“knock y'ur selves out.” the older man said. He would need time to process the new information he had been given.

Dean headed down to give Sam the elixir. Sam seemed a bit lucid. He was coherent enough to drink it on his own.

“God Dean that's foul.” He said making a face which soon turned green. He grabbed the tub they left for him and vomited a thick wad of black gunk. And the smell. Dean almost got sick.

“Come one Sammy. Lets get you somewhere more comfortable.” Dean half carried him up to the bathroom and placed him in the shower. Knowing what was going to happen Dean stripped him and rinsed the sweat off. Soon enough more of the gunk was coming. But Dean stayed with him through it all. It was nearing midnight when Sam was finally able to rest.

Dean rinsed him in hot water and then tucked the now exhausted man into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why this one has no tabs >:(


	3. Chapter 3

With the SN crew during Heaven and Hell. Right after Anna tells her plan to find her grace.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“I was falling. About 10,000 mph or so.” Anna told them

“Falling? Like the way a human eye can see?....” Before Sam could finish his thought there was a knock on Bobby's door. They all looked at one another finally shrugging Dean went to answer the door.

Dean wasn't sure what to expect but the thin 5'9” man on the porch wasn't it. He had flyaway black hair a leather biker jacket over dark jeans and a green button up that matched his emerald eyes.

“Can I help you?” was all Dean could think to say. He looked over the guys shoulder and there was no extra vehicle. This was likely bad, very bad.

“Yeah, actually you can. I'm Harry and I was told you could help me Dean Winchester.” the guy replied with a British lit.

“Who told you that?” Dean asked glaring at the man.

“Luna said you could help me with a problem. But knowing human nature you'll be wanting something in return.” Harry told him. “But regardless I would rather we don't do this out here.”

“What are you? Demon?”

“Don't call me a demon. I'm... well I'd rather not say out here where anyone can be listening or watching.” Harry replied. “But I can say that I don't mean you any harm.”

Dean looked at him long and hard. “You twitch the wrong way and I gank you.” He threatened.

Harry snorted and smirked but made no comment. He followed Dean inside and looked at the others.

“Why is there a demon there?” Harry asked

“Ruby's helping.” Sam said. “Who are you?”

“Helping?” he snorted again obviously not believing. “Far be it from me to interfere with free will. You want to trust her go ahead. I'll even be nice and not tell you who she really is. Let you live in ignorance.” He leaned on the table by Pamela. “Name's Harry. I need Dean's help.”

“We're inside now so what are you and what do you want from me?” Dean demanded

Harry sighed. “I'm Raguel, Archangel of justice. And my gavel was stolen.”

“R.. Raguel?!” Anna shrieked. “You.... but... no... please.”

“What the bloody?” Harry asked looking at the red head that was now freaking out.

“She was an angel that ripped out her grace and fell. You here to kill her too?” Pamela asked calmly.

“What? No. Didn't even know she was here. But now that you mention it she does seem angelic. Like a cherub.” Harry looked at her. “You RIPPED out your grace?”

“Y...yes sir.” She replied terrified.

“Why?”

“After you were gone. You and the virtues. Michael's orders they... I couldn't obey him. But I couldn't just... So I choose to fall.” She cried.

Harry opened his arms and she ran to him. “It's ok now little sister. It's going to be fine. You have my love. Oh I see you now. Anna. I recall you often playing with Raphael. You had such a love of others. Tis no wonder you left.”

He looked up at the others while holding her. “Who has tried to harm her?”

“Uriel, and Castiel.” Sam replied.

“Castiel? I can't believe it. That he would turn on you like that. The boy had so much potential. So much goodness and light. To go against family like that.” He sounded disgusting. “Uriel has always been against humans, and enamored with Michael. She wouldn't dream of disobeying.”

“She?” Sam asked

Raguel looked at them. “Yes. Uriel is a female angel.” HE said still holding Anna.  


End file.
